


Blue Lips

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Fictober 2019 [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2019, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Panic, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Garrus finds Shepard with blue lips, he then proceeds to freak out because he knows that humans don't come in that shade.Day three of the Fictober challenge.





	Blue Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Still without a functioning keyboard so still writing on my iPhone 4 which is now overheating almost every time it reaches full charge so I apologize in advance for any errors.  
Prompt: Lipstick

When Garrus walked into her room she absently waved to him over her shoulder without turning around or even saying anything to him.

He didn't mind, but that just usually meant she had something in her mouth or was making some type of art, in a few cases it had been both of those.

It was somewhat normal to see her with an art utensil of some type held between her lips.

At first, he thought it was a bad habit like how she explained her special nail polish to keep her from biting her nails, but after asking Chakwas, she simply explained that some humans had a tendency to hold things in their mouths when they had to use their hands for something else.

Just a human thing, like kissing.

Not that he had a problem with that, he actually found the action kind of sweet.

"Done with your calibrations, handsome?" She asked as he sat down on the end of her bed.

"For the night I am and now I can-" his sentence cut off with a sound that seemed somewhere between a bat screeching and a baby Quarian squealing, truth be told, Shepard had flinched when she heard it.

"Shepherd, your lips are blue!" He was already panicking.

He was on his feet almost instantly and before she could tell him not to worry, he was already telling Edi to wake Chakwas.

"Edi, don't wake Chakwas, it's only lipstick, Garrus!" She had to raise her voice so he could hear her over his subharmonics that were going absolutely wild at that moment.

"Lipstick is red and pink Shepard, not blue, humans don't come in that shade!"

She quickly put both of her hands on either side of his face and forced him to look her in the eyes.

"Garrus, I need you to take a deep breath, can you do that for me?"

He lightly shook his head even though his chest was still pounding.

"This is just lipstick, you have nothing to worry about because I'm not really blue, it's just a little makeup," she explained.

The words eventually settled in and he calmed down after he wrapped his arms around her and held her for a few minutes.

"It's just makeup," he reminded himself quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://thevanillahorizon.tumblr.com)


End file.
